In a New York Minute
by ducks-go-quack-00
Summary: Isn’t it funny how one minute, sixty seconds of a day can change your life as you know it forever? Isn’t it funny how we let time fly by without a care, then complain that there is never enough time? In sixty seconds, one minute, your life can change.


_**In A New York Minute**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does, I do not own the song In a New York Minute, that belongs to Don Henley (I think), I also don't own Friends which is where I first heard this song, thus being the inspiration for this story so I thought I should mention that, Waner Brothers owns Friends (I think, well I don't own it).

A/N: Although this is not a songfic, it is a fic that has been inspired by a song, so maybe in theory it is a song fic, who knows. The song is 'In a New York Minute' by Don Henley of the Eagles and I suggest strongly that you listen to it as it is amazing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isn't it funny how one minute, sixty seconds of a day can change your life as you know it forever? Isn't it funny how we let time fly by without a care, then complain that there is never enough time? Isn't it funny that everyone claims that they live as if there is no tomorrow, but they are always making plans for the future? Isn't it funny that people plan to be spontaneous? One minute, sixty seconds and your life has changed forever._

-----------------------------------------------

Mush was walking down the dusty street, his boots scuffing along the pavement. He shoved his hands into his pockets, grasping his earnings of the day. He smiled to the world, and the world seemed to smile back. He had just finished selling the evening edition of the World and was making his way back to the lodging house, hoping he hadn't missed dinner when something caught his eye, a tail, he heard a small and meek meow. He walked towards the dark alleyway even though he knew it was a stupid thing to walk into a dark section of the city by yourself at night he was curious, however he didn't even need to go all the way into the alley when a small kitten with a muddy and ripped pink ribbon around it's neck emerged and walked over to him and started rubbing up against his legs, he presumed the ribbon would have been in an immaculate bow at one point and that the kittens light brown fur would actually be white if someone took the time to clean it. Not knowing what to do young Mush Myers picked up the kitten, petting it as it began to purr, it licked his fingers which made him smile.

"Kloppman, Kloppman" Mush called out walking into the lodging house, finally the warm familiar face appeared from the door leading to the dining hall. "Kloppman, look what I found" Mush said referring to the kitten in his arms "Can I keep her, I promise she won't be in anyone's way, and I will feed her myself" Mush said looking up at Kloppman with big hopeful eyes. Kloppman took the small animal from Mush and observed it for a little while before looking back at Mush, how was he to tell this young hopeful boy, who saw the world through innocent eyes that he could not keep the kitten that he had obviously taken a fancy to. Kloppman inhaled before starting

"Mush, I'm very sorry, but this does not appear to be just any only stray cat, this appears to be a pure bread kitten that probably belongs to a young girl somewhere"

"But Kloppman"

"I'm sorry Mush, but think about how fond you have become of this kitten in fifteen minutes, then think about how much this young girl must miss this kitten that she has known a lot longer than fifteen minutes"

"But Kloppman" Mush said again, his face falling with disappointment

"Mush I'm sorry but there must be posters up all over seeking anyone with information about the kitten, if you find them you are to return the kitten, if not, I might allow you to keep it, but it must be out of everyone's way, but until you find a poster it must stay here" the old man said handing the kitten back over the counter to the young boy.

Mush stayed up playing with the kitten until late, he gave it the leftover of his pork from supper and he snuck some milk from the kitchen for it, getting caught in the process, he had to explain himself and got away only after being hit with a wooden spoon, but it was all worth it in his eyes. Jack however was not amused that the small kitten seemed to have chewed on and clawed at his bandana and he chased the poor creature away.

The next day, Mush saw a few posters about the kitten on walls and in shop windows, however he couldn't bring himself to take the kitten back, what if it had run away because they had abused it, what if it was a sign from God, Mush knew better than to mess with God, so he decided that it was a sign of some form and kept the kitten. However that night while he was sitting on the floor of the bunk room playing with the kitten Kloppman came in holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Mush, Racetrack found this today on a board down at the track" he said handing the paper over to Mush

_Lost Kitten_

_To Whom It May Concern: My young daughter has lost her kitten,_

_it was a birthday present from her grandmother who has since passed_

_on. The kitten means the world to my little girl and a reward will be _

_issued on its return to us. The kitten is white with long fur, at her last_

_sighting she had a pink ribbon tied around her neck. Please return her_

_to 150 59th Street, Upper East Side._

_Thank you for your time_

Mush took his time reading the article and re-reading it

"You know what this means Mush, first thing tomorrow morning you are going to take that kitten home" Kloppman said sternly "The kitten means the world to that little girl and you have no right to take it away from her"

"But Kloppman, what about my papes, how am I meant to stay here tomorrow night if I don't sell them"

"Well take the kitten with you to the distribution centre, sell along the way to the house, I don't care when you take it back, as long as you do by sundown tomorrow, am I clear young man"

"Yes Kloppman" Mush said looking at the hard wood floor below him"

"I'm sorry son, but it has to be done". Mush just nodded. That night he washed the dust off the small kittens' fur, he washed the ribbon and tied it back around its neck, even though it was still ripped, it looked better than it did before. He fed the kitten for the last time, giving it water instead of milk this time.

Mush made his way up to the front of a yellow town house, he had sold most of his papers on the way, he put the others to the side of the front steps, and he knocked on the door, three times to be precise. A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties opened the door with a polite smile, but as soon as she saw Mush the smile faded and she just looked at him

"What do you want" she asked, although it was more of a demand, Mush found his voice after a few seconds and replied

"I am here about the kitten, I think I have found her"

"And where would this phantom kitten be" the maid scowled, looking around for the kitten

"Here" Mush said pulling the small animal out from his vest, the maid sighed

"Wait right here" she said leaving Mush at the front door. A few minutes later the maid returned with a man in a grey day suit

"This young boy claims that he has found Estelle"

"Estelle?" Mush asked

"The kitten of course you silly boy" the maid replied. The mad took the kitten from Mush's hands and examined it closely before turning to the maid

"Mary will you please go and fetch Rachel for me"

"Yes sir" said the maid as she disappeared into the house once again, returning with a young girl of about six or seven in a sailor style dress, her brown curly hair pulled back with a navy blue bow, she looked up to her father with her big brown eyes and then to Mush. Not knowing what to say or do Mush slightly smiled at the girl

"Rachel" The man started "This young man claims that this is Estelle, does it look like her to you" he finished handing the kitten to the little girl, who hugged the kitten who did not look so tiny in her hands, a smile spread across her face

"Oh Papa, he has done it, he has found her" Mush smiled, the minute that the little girl has held the kitten her face changed, he was so happy to know that he did that, he made her smile by returning her cat.

"Well young man, I suppose I should give you your reward as you have returned happiness to my daughter" The man walked away for a moment only to return with a small pile of money held together with a clip

"Twelve dollars is my reward to you" the man said handing over the money, Mush took the money without trying to look greedy. Before the door was closed the little girl looked up to him

"Thank you ever so much kind sir" she smiled, curtsied and walked away with her kitten.

Mush walked a little taller that day, in less than a minute he had gone from having one dollar in his pocket to having thirteen, in less than a minute, he had made a small child happy again and in less than a minute, his faith in God was restored, who else would have sent the kitten to him.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi again, ok, so please tell me, good bad, do I continue for the rest of the newsies or leave it as a one-shot? Please leave a review, and don't forget to listen to the song

-Buckles


End file.
